Multiple pocket envelopes are used by mailers who wish to physically separate two or more items being sent to a recipient in a single envelope.
Businesses or governmental agencies often provide mailer envelopes for persons sending documents to the agency, some of which are of a sensitive nature or otherwise not intended to be handled by certain clerical staff within the agency. For example, federal and state tax returns contain highly confidential information and are often mailed to the agency together with a check or other bank draft. As is apparent, it is desirable to separate the bank draft from the tax return within the envelope. Accordingly, envelopes having multiple pockets or compartments adapted to be separately opened have been developed. Such envelopes enable a first clerk to remove the tax return from the envelope while the second clerk will subsequently open a separate interior pocket and remove the bank draft.
Envelopes having multiple pockets have long existed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,795 to Berkowitz discloses a money compartment envelope formed from a blank having numerous flaps adapted to fold inwardly to provide a first pocket having a smaller second pocket formed by gluing a blank to the interior of the first pocket. Even though dual pockets are provided, they cannot be opened independent of each other since tearing at the top of the envelope results in simultaneously opening of both pockets. This is undesirable. Further, this mailer does not stagger or offset the openings to each pocket and therefore it becomes difficult for the user to separately place materials into each pocket prior to sealing of the envelope. In addition, the numerous side flaps and glue lines on the blank do not promote efficient assembly of the envelope.
Another problem with prior art multiple pocket envelopes is the damage that occurs to the envelope when one of the pockets is opened whereby the partially opened envelope is so mangled that it is often difficult to efficiently pass it on to a second operator for subsequent opening, either manually or by way of machinery.
Finally, prior art multiple pocket envelopes cannot be assembled from a single uniform blank. Prior art envelopes require complicated cutting, gluing and manifolding operations that are inefficient and not cost effective in today's commercial environment.
In view of the above, the present invention was developed for purposes of providing enhanced security for a multiple pocket envelope and improved manufacture of the same.